Devious
by Brynhild GoUrL
Summary: Spander slash warning. Xander comes home after getting attacked, and Spike bandages his wounds. Evil plot twist alert. Aren't I just devious? Written for MoodRings - 132 Celebrations of Spander.


**Title:** Devious  
**Authors:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Pairing:** Spander  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc.  
**Author's Notes:** This was written for "MoodRings - 132 Celebrations of Spander", which is located on my website, under "Looks Like Lobster", under "Big Maypole Fish Thing", under "Series".

""" 

Spike looked up from has spot on the couch as Xander limped in the door. _Thank God,_ Spike almost whispered, leaping up to help Xander come in and sit down on the couch, careful not to jostle the boy and set the chip off. "What happened?"

"Got jumped." Xander muttered, fingertips pressed gingerly to his temple. "Oh, ow. Ice now, please." Spike fetched some and gave it to Xander.

"Vampires?" Xander nodded and Spike swore. "That's it, you're not going out alone after dark anymore. Will was right when she said you were a demon magnet; you keep getting attacked."

"I do not! I haven't been attacked for two months." Xander exclaimed. Spike sighed. The last two months had been the longest of his unlife. He'd been on edge the entire time, wondering if that night would be the night Xan came home beaten to a bloody pulp. "I'm a man, Spike. I can hold my own. I don't need an escort."

The boy's resolve to walk alone at night was stronger than ever, and Spike conceded. "Fine, whatever. At least let me help patch you up."

"Okay." Xander agreed. "I think I want a shower now." He tried to get up but Spike pushed him back into the couch.

"Oh no you don't. You stay still, relax and let the adrenaline settle down, and then you can shower." Spike went to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice, stirring it as he tapped two painkillers onto the counter. He watched Xander swallow both pills and all the juice before sitting down and turning the TV on. Two commercials breaks later and Xander was out like a light.

"Finally." Spike took Xander's glass and rinsed it out thoroughly, making sure all traces of the spiked juice were gone, before drying it off and pulling a short, extremely sharp knife from the cutlery drawer. Sterilizing it with a bit of alcohol, he dried the blade off and returned to the living room.

Spike gazed down at his nummy treat, pondering where to cut. Nowhere too obvious, definitely not the back of the knee like last time. Couldn't repeat himself and let the boy suspect that not all of his wounds were from the attack. He rolled Xander's body over so that he was lying on his stomach full length on the couch. There was a cut on the small of his back, barely big enough to sting. He used the blade to deepen the cut, enough to get a good trickle of blood going. Thanks to the ground Monicdem demon horn he'd mixed in the juice that acted like a date-rape drug for humans, Xander was feeling no pain and the chip had nothing to object to.

Spike knelt and tasted, tracing the wound with his tongue and coating his lips and the inside of his mouth with Xander's blood. Ever since he'd learned that he could bite drugged humans, he'd been the fangless wonder by day and feasting almost every night. He kept a low profile - wouldn't want to spoil the surprise when he was already such a fixture in the Slayer's circle. He was itching for the third notchn in his belt, but she was a useful tool for the time being, shame to get rid of her so soon. And Xander was such a delicious way to pass the time. Xander was a virgin in the men's department, and he still possessed enough innocence to make his blood taste so sweet. The fact that Spike was getting away with bleeding the boy under everyone's noses was a bonus. He just might keep this one, turn him once the business with the Slayer was finished.

Spike took care disrobing Xander and washing him up, cleaning dirt and blood out of the wounds and then, bandages affixed, bundling Xander into bed. The next day Xander would gripe about passing out like always, and Spike would just smile and say he was glad Xander got some rest. 

The End. 

_A/N: This was just written as a one-shot. I don't know if I might write a sequel someday._


End file.
